Talk:Rift:Hadaron/@comment-32593114-20180706170118
Screw this rift in all honesty. For anyone who wants to know how to complete this rift, I will leave this here. Stage 1 -3 (Bring Mono-water) Stage 4 (Bring Mono-Thunder) Stage 5 (Bring Mono-Earth) Stage 1: Nothing Special (Just kill all the Cyclaws at once) Stage 2: Just auto. Stage 3: Spam Wintia's UBB every 5 turns. Preferably bring 2 Ravea's (Your own and a Friend's) it will make it much easier to spam Wintia's UBB every 5 turns. Just having a single Ravea might work as well. Do not target any of the Cyclaws if you want to have a easier time killing them both at the same time. Just continuously spam SBB along with Wintia's UBB every 5 turns. Once the two Cyclaws hit around 5-7%(They should have around the same hp unless you targeted one of them) you can focus on both of them to take them out in a single turn. Once you have done that, continue spamming Wintia's UBB every 5 turns and SBBing the rest till Ultor dies. Stage 4: Not as hard. Tridon will continuously wipe your OD gauge every turn, so using it is completely useless aside from the first turn in which if you had saved your OD gauge from Stage 3, just use it on the first turn with fujin on any unit you want. Focus on Tridon all the way till he dies and then finally take out his two minions. This stage isn't really hard at all and you can just full auto. Just bring your basic neccesary buffs like mitigation and you will be fine. IMPORTANT NOTE: Leave this stage with at least 40% OD gauge or more it will be neccesary for Stage 5 if you want to clear it. Stage 5: This is relatively easy once you know the pattern.The gimmick about this stage is that Zedus will wipe your OD gauge every 3 turns. There is only one rule you have to follow, which is to use BB,SBB and UBB in 3 turns or else you will get completely nuked to oblivion. The hardest part of the rule is to use UBB and this is because he wipes your gauge every 3 turns.The trick to countering this is to trigger UBB on every turn which is a multiple of 3 so that when he wipes the gauge, he pretty much wipes nothing. What this means is that your squad will have to get your OD gauge full every turn which is a multiple of 3 in order to trigger the UBB. The Ideal Squad would be to have at least 3 OD fillers. From Stage 4 you should have at least 40% OD gauge or full gauge if you managed to save it up or else just use the oranges which provides a 60% OD fill. The Ideal Squad would be a Double Elania lead + A earth OD filler (e.g Senbon, Zeruiah or Cheery Bjorn and Linlin) the last two other earth fillers will be your mitigator and whatever you want. Elania will be essential to fill your OD due to her three turn recast. 1st turn: UBB Elania (Fujin) SBB Elania (Fujin) SBB 3rd OD Filler (Fujin) Auto the rest 2nd turn: Auto all 3rd turn: Trigger UBB on Elania BB one unit and SBB the rest ( From here you will have fulfilled the rule) 4th turn: UBB Elania Auto all 5th turn: Auto all 6th turn: Trigger UBB on Elania BB Senbon/Some other OD filler SBB the rest Just repeat 3rd turn to the 6th turn in a loop till zedus dies and you will be good. (To make it clearer, every time you hit a turn which is a multiple of 3, go back to step 3 and follow it all the way to step 6). For those without Elania, you can do it without her but you would still need 3 other OD fillers and on the 3rd turn itself, you will have to trigger the 3 OD fillers to actually get your UBB gauge full then UBB one of your filler units (Preferably your mitigator) and BB the last unit. FYI: Seriously do this with a mono-elemental squad or you will be in for complete hell. Hope this helps you guys!